Forty Vampires VS Two Vampires
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: Bella get's letters and Renesmee helps her through the fights! The Cullens are trying to help, but are getting nowhere. Until the quilt comes in handy. Please read t's better than this summary. Love you!


**A/N! In this story, Bella is a vampire, Resemee is born but Victoria is alive. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

I walked in my house, kissed Edward and read my mail. This letter was weird. It was a threat toward me and my family, signed by a person called Rush. Strange name.

I looked at some of my other letters, and the same –threats but all signed by different people. I wondered if it were vampires or normal human beings. No, they were from vampires. Normal human beings don't write to me and Charlie died of a car accident a few years ago. My mum e-mails me and my step father doesn't remember my name. So who were these people? Carmen? Sofia? Rush? Twenty letters are threats to kill my family.

I decided not to tell Edward, probably just some joke they were playing on me. The next day I got ten more, and the next I got ten more. I got forty letters saying that they were going to kill me and my family. I hid the letters underneath the quilt that my mum gave to me before the arm of new borns invaded Forks. I made sure that it looked like it wasn't touched.

"Mum," My daughter came in the room. She's stopped growing, and now looks like a normal sixteen tanned year old girl with normal parents who aren't vampires. "You okay?"

"Yeah; what's wrong?" I asked. Resemee sat next to me on the couch.

"Jacob asked me out on a proper date today and I don't know if I should say yes or bail." She said. "I love him and all, but, I don't think a half vampire, human thing can have a normal relationship with a werewolf."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be more than friends?"

"Mum!"

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Then wear something beautiful and have fun. What are you kids doing?"

"Going to watch a movie and have dinner."

"Here's" I gave her some money. "About eighty dollars, go shopping with Alice."

She kissed my cheek and left the room. I quickly put the quilt back in the box and pushed it under my bed. "Bella, love;" Edward kissed my forehead. "You've got mail."

"More?"

"You're popular." He smiled and left me alone. It was only one. I opened it and read it. '_Baseball,_' I pushed the letter in my pocket and ran out the door. "Bella!"

"Hunting!" I yelled back. "Mouth burns!" I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw him shake his head with a smile across his face. If only he knew my actual plans.

_Resemee's POV _

I walked into my auntie's, uncles and grandparents house, excited about the date. "Alice!" I yelled. I kissed my grandma on her cheek and went into Alice's room. "Alice, I need help." Alice was reading a magazine. She looked like a little pixy with her short spiky hair and style of clothing. She was beautiful. "I've got a date, movie and dinner."

Alice laughed and took my wrist. "We need a new whole outfit." She said. Oh no, welcome to the land of perfection.

Six hours it took for me to buy an outfit, get dressed, do my hair and make up and then I was ready. Alice loved me; she loved me so much that we have to do today, for the rest of the week. Alice took photos of me before we left. The door bell rang, and I sprinted down stars. "Bye, love you!" I said before anyone else could see me.

Jacob wore the usual. Jeans and a tight shirt, my Jake; got to love him.

"Shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." He opened the door for me as I shimmied through and put my seat belt on. "What are we seeing?"

"We are going to my place and watching a movie there. Whatever movie you want,"

"Really?"

"Yeah; as long as I get to hold you in my arms and cuddle you to sleep, I'm okay with it."

"Jake,"

"Movie starter 101." We laughed and he drove us to his place.

I hopped out the car . . . To see my mum talking to Jake's dad. "Mum?" I asked, seeing of it was really her. She looked scared. My mum ran to Jake and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Whatever you guys do, don't lose sight of her. I want you to keep an eye out for her, especially right now. Okay?"

Jake nodded. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm being a mother." Then she ran. I turned to Jakes dad.

"She wants you to keep this phone on you at all times." Billy said. He looked good, even though he was in a wheelchair; he was fun and always seemed to catch a lot of fish. "All the numbers are in there, I just put mine and the pack's numbers in."

"Do you know why she wants me to have it?" I asked him. He put a sad face on.

"I don't know, but I've got this feeling that something is going to happen over the years. Doesn't matter, have fun while the pack goes out hunting." The wolf pack said hi and goodbye to be at the same time. They all turned into wolves and ran in different directions, leaving me and Jake alone.

We watched movies for the whole night, until I finally slept like he wanted me to, in his arms while watching. We didn't have dinner, but I had a feeling that something was coming. For me; it was strange, even stranger when I had a dream that my mum ran away from our home and fought like three vampires tonight, burning them to ashes.

The next morning, I when I was at my aunties, uncles and grandparents home, my dad said something strange. "Has anyone seen Bella?" He asked.

"Come to think of it," Jasper said, "No-one has. Did she come home last night?"

"No. That's why I asked." I stood up and left the room.

I ran outside to where I saw the dream, in a small clearing running distance to the wolves land. "She's gone." I said to myself. I looked into the sky, and caught her sent. I ran east, further away from home, and then did a sharp turn left. I kept going east, then west, until I finally found her not on our land. "Mum," My mum looked at me, and stroked my hair out of my face. "What are you doing?"

"Everything I can do. Go home."

"Dad is worried, come home with me."

"I can't. I love, Resemee. I will always love you."

"Then let me come,"

"No!"

"Then why are you leaving us?"

"Because I've gotten the threats and I'm going to kill them."

"Then I'm coming. I don't care what you say about it, I won't let you go alone."

"Go home. Spend more time with Jake and tell your father that I love him."

I nodded and watched my mum run off. "Alice can tell him." I ran after my mum, not letting her fight alone, if she could fight for me, then I can fight for her.

* * *

><p><em>Alice's POV<em>

My head was on Jasper's head. He was so sexy, I love my Jasper. He likes to play with my hair, make it even spikier than it already is. My eye sight grew weird. Oh no, another vision.

I saw Bella and Nessie. Bella kissed Nessie on her forehead and ran off. "Alice can tell him." Then Nessie ran after Bella. "Mum!" Nessie caught up with her and took her hand. Bella didn't look at her, but squeezed her hand. They ran together, out of our land.

My sight blurred and I was back with Jasper. Esme and Edward were with us now. "She couldn't." Edward said reading my mind. "No! What did I do?" He punched the wall, making a hole in it. Esme hugged Edward, rubbing his back in small circles. "What did I do? What didn't I do?"

That's when my vision blurred again. I saw Bella opening her letters. There were like, twenty. I only saw glimpses of the words. Mainly said Cullen's, Resemee, You and love and then all their names. There were heaps, Rush, Sofia, Cameron even one called Bella.

I was back with my family. They all looked at me with concern. "She got letters." I said. "Bella got letters, we have to find them."

"She got more today. I'll check them." Edward ran out and then back in. He about seven letters for Bella; we opened one each, and read them. All I got was the word 'Ash'.

"I got a bill," Emmett said. "Wow, you guys like use no electric stuff. You only have to pay thirty dollars."

"I got a bill as well," Rosalie said. "Same as Emmett's,"

"That's the same with me and Esme. What about you two?"

"Bill,"

"Ash," I gave the letter to Edward "The letter says 'ash'. That's all."

"I wonder what it means." Jasper wondered. He planted a kiss on my forehead. "Could it mean –?"

"Fire?" I said. On other side it said 'Fire'. "Vampires turn to ash by fire. Could this be a threat?"

Edward sighed. "I think so. Let's find the other letters."

_Bella's POV_

I held the head a vampire's head while Resemee punched it off. I lit a match and let it burn the vampire. "Two down thirty-eight to go." I said.

"Thirty-eight to go?" She asked in disbelief. "I thought it was like a couple; maybe ten or less but thirty-eight?"

"Yep. This may take a couple of years, hopefully not. I wish it were as simple as that stupid vampire." It was ash now. It's only been a couple of hours, like 24 hours, not long. Resemee hugged me and watch the ash fly away into the dirt. "Come on, I told you to stay home."

"You got your hopes up too high." She started walking north, hoping that there were no more to go.

"It's clear up here." She said. I took her hand and we started running together.

_Edward's POV_

I studied the letter that Alice read. I wondered why it said 'Ash' and 'Fire'. "Edward!" Esme called. "We've got another one." I quickly opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Ash," I turned it over. "Fire." I studied the letters. Same hand writing, same words. This was weird. "Has anyone found the letters yet?"

No-one answered. I walked back to my house, and started looking in there. Bella's sent was everywhere. I couldn't possibly find it when she's been all over the place.

I ran back to my other house. "Why don't we track down Bella's sent and see where that leads us to?" I said.

"I've already done that," Jasper said sitting down. "And she went off land. I wouldn't go any further in case." Alice snuggled with him on the couch, me and Bella used to do that. "Resemee's scent stopped there as well."

"Bella told Nessie to tell you something. I don't know what but she said that I'll tell you." Alice hid her face. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's fine." I replied. "You didn't know."

* * *

><p><strong>One year later <strong>

* * *

><p>Well, we've found nothing except for more letters saying 'Ash' and on the other side 'Fire' all by the same person. We now have about twenty letters saying ash and fire and still have no idea why. I sat on my bed, going through old pictures of me and Bella and a couple of my daughter. I miss them both. We've got the wolves helping as well, but they can't do very much. They've killed some vampires, about six but they don't go on their land anymore.<p>

"I'm going to check on the wolves." I said running out the door. I just hope that they've found something out.

They've found nothing out. Yay, I got my hopes up too high. Way too high. Jacob's tempter has been getting higher and higher by the year; I didn't know that he loved my daughter that much. The pack is scared of him now, and that's not very normal for a pack.

"Can you come to my house this afternoon?" I asked Jacob.

"I can come now," he replied rubbing his thighs. "Why?"

"Bella got letters; I can't find them and was wondering if you could help."

"Bella got letters and you can't find them?"

"Her scent is everywhere!"

"Fine, let's go."

We looked around for ten minutes when Jacob finally yelled out "I think I've found them!" He held Bella's quilt and dumped it on the bed. He held heaps of letters in his hands, flipping through them.

"Bella didn't like me touching that quilt." I admitted "Why didn't I think about it?"

"Because when Bella found out that you had a look at it she chased you for a week punishing you?" Jacob laughed. I glared at him, and sized him. "Okay, you don't have to get all moody about it." He said. I pop on the bed and covered my face with my hands. "I miss them too,"

"Do you really?" I asked. Jake rubbed his neck. "Yeah, you do."

"I have to go, now." Jacob transformed into a wolf and raced off. I wonder where Bella and Nessie were right now at this very second.

_Bella's POV_

It's been a year since we left to kill all the vampires. We've killed about fourteen vampires around the world. We're nowhere near to finishing the vampires, that means nowhere near to going home. We're in Alaska right now, and people can't stand us just walking in shorts and a shirt. If only we had long sleeve shirts and skinny jeans. A little girl came up to us and asked: "Why aren't you guys sick?" She was cute, Rosalie would of have loved her from the sight of her.

"Mum. Three miles north, I found something." Resemee said following the sent. A small vampire about seven sat in the cold. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know. Who are you? Why can't I breathe?" She asked. I made sure Nessie was behind me. I slowly walked up to her, just to see the hate in her eyes. The small girl lunged at me, baring her teeth and hissing. Resemee started fight her, not letting her arms get around Nessie's waist. I smelt another sent, one that I recognized. I jumped into the tree and started preparing to fight a vampire who wants me dead. Victoria.

"Long time no see," I said before kicking her to the ground. Victoria's hair looked like it was on fire, her eyes were blood red.

"Don't kill me, you don't want to." Victoria said trying to get me back. She looked scared to be honest.

"Mum!" Resemee yelled from below. I looked at her and found the seven year old was winning. I looked back to Victoria but found that she was gone. I jumped from the tree and pushed the vampire to the ground. I put her in a head lock, slowly putting pressure on her and finally breaking her apart from her body. I dropped her head and lit her on fire. "You make it look so easy," Resemee put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

"Because I've been taught how to kill another vampire, you haven't." We walked east, trying to find any other vampires that get in our way. I don't care if they sent me the letter any more, if they wanted to kill my daughter, they had to get through me first.

_Edward's POV_

I looked through the letters that they sent to Bella. They were all by different vampires which wasn't strange. What was strange was that Bella didn't tell me about this. "Edward, another letter saying the usual," Carlisle sat next to me as I read the letters.

"Jacob found them." I said taking the letters "Under the quilt that Bella's mum gave her."

"We will find her, I promise."

"Edward!" Alice ran to my room. "I saw Bella," She said. "She was with Victoria but I didn't see Resemee. They were in Alaska."

"I'm going."

"No, they're not there now, it was about two days ago when it happened. I also saw more, a boy that I don't know with a girl and Victoria. This one was in Forks."

I took a shaky breath, and rubbed the back of my neck. "How long?" I asked.

_Three years _Alice thought.

"Three years?" I yelled.

"It may not be but yeah, three years." Alice quickly ran away from me. I punched another hole in the wall. Great, need to fix the first one as well.

"I need to hunt." I ran out the door before I could hear any thoughts.

As I ran, I thought I saw my daughter and wife running beside me. I stopped running just to make sure. "Bella?" I asked. "Resemee?"

Nothing. I shook my head and started running again. I really needed to hunt before I lose my mind. Wait, I think I already have.

I drank from a brown bear, couldn't be bothered to check what kind. I pushed the bear in the lake and let it float away.

"I'm doing this because I love her," I heard someone say. I quickly hid away from the clearing. Victoria and another guy with black hair and blue eyes. He wore skinny jeans and a plan green day shirt. Resemee's favourite band was Green day and Simple Plan. "I can't physically hurt her."

"You're gonna have to. She loves you too."

"But, you said that we could be together, me and Resemee, you never said that I had to kill her!"

"You're gonna have to, for us to hunt. She feeds off animals, okay? Bella and Resemee just killed Sofia and I think the wolves are with the vampires as well." Victoria paused. "Let's go."

They ran. I yelled and ran after them. They were fast, but not fast enough for me to miss them. I pulled a thick branch and threw it at Victoria. She missed the branch but tripped over a root from a tree. "Carmen! Run!" Victoria yelled.

I stood over her and punched her until she started cracking. After her arms and legs were off, I put them on her stomach and burnt her to ash.

I jumped threw the window, breaking it. Oh crap, I'm not doing very well. "Everyone," I yelled. "I killed Victoria!" I said. My family rushed to me and gave me a group hug. I didn't crack a smile. "There's a vampire, he loves my daughter." I pushed away from everyone and stretched out on the couch. "Nice, a vampire in love with my daughter."

"We're not going to let her make the wrong choice, Edward." Esme said. She kissed my forehead. "We love you." I smiled and went to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Resemee's POV <em>

I miss my dad, I miss my auntie's, I miss my uncles, I miss my grandparents and I miss Jake and his pack. I miss me and my mum having a normal day with the family, watching Alice and Edward play chess. I miss my dad groaning when ever I try to tell him that Jake can keep me safe and my mum not letting me wear shirts that show my stomach. I love/d life.

"There goes Rush and Carmen," My mum said. "Resemee, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied leading the way home. "I've got a feeling that we need to go this way." We've killed a crap load of vampires that I don't remember how many more we need to kill. "How may more?" I asked.

"Nine. I wonder where they are."

I started running, knowing where they were.

I ran to a baseball field, where we would play baseball with my family. A storm was coming over quickly, and I knew how to end this. I waited for them, the six with my mother by my side. Fog started coming from the distance and I knew that they were here. Three shadows came, along with a baseball bat, gloves and a baseball. Rush was in the middle, Carmen was on the left side of Rush and Cameron –the newbie– was on his right. Carmen had black hair and ocean blue eyes. He was taller than me while Rush and Cameron were my hight. They all looked around twenty years old, around my mum's age.

"So, can we play?" I asked.

"If you know the rules," Rush swung the bat around to his back. "Then you can play."

"Wait, this is unfair, we've got two players and you've got three. Can one of yours stand out, Rush?" My mum battered her eye lashes.

"Doesn't matter," Cameron said. "We'll kill you and your family anyway. Playing or not playing?" He put his hands on his hips. "Were you dressed by a child?"

"Are you a wimp or do you want to get killed?" I said.

"You're dead." Rush said.

"No-one's dead."

_Bella's POV_

Rush looked at me straight in the eye. "You're dead." He said, baring his teeth.

"No-one's dead." A voice said behind me. I didn't need to look behind me to see who it was. My family, my husband was here defending me. Great.

"Now this is really unfair," Rush wouldn't take his eyes off me. "Nine against three, some of yours have to come over to my team or sit out. I would rather sit out."

"Is little Rush scared?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Of course I'm scared." He said mocking me, "What are we going to do."

"I join your team, we kill the Cullen's and we go away." Resemee and I walked over to the other team. I crossed my arms at my family . . . And the wolves. "Batter up." I said to the Cullen's. We went out on the field while the Cullen's were trying to figure out what was happening and why.

Finally, Jasper came up with his bat. Rush threw the ball and Jasper hit it far away. Cameron and Resemee both ran to get the ball. Once they were out of sight, I went up to Rush and bit my lip. I whispered in his ear, something that I would never think of before these four years. I walked away, catching the ball and chucking it to Rush. He smiled and shook his head. Resemee ran up and kept Carmen preoccupied. Rush threw the ball and Rosalie hit it far away. "Carmen!" I yelled. Resemee did a good job. Carmen didn't get his eyes off Resemee for a second. Jacob started growling at him, but kept his distance.

"Rush, you have to come with me." I pleaded. "Please."

"No, go get the ball and bring it back here. And maybe you get a present." I pretended to be happy about the present part. I put a fake giggle on and ran. I threw the ball to Rush, hoping that it would hit his head.

"Well done, Bells." I did a fake giggle again. "You'll get it tonight."

"Okay." I hid my face and whipped some tears away from my face. "Batter up!" This time, Edward was the batter.

_Edward's POV _

I stood up and grabbed the bat. Rush was flirting with my Bella. Resemee was making out with Carmen which Jacob hated badly that the wolves had to hold him back. I saw that Bella chocked back some tears, but that didn't stop me from being angry, actually, it did. She was even more beautiful than when I last saw her. Rush threw the ball and they all ran to get it. Normally it would take a couple of minutes for them to bring back the ball but this time, I knew that something was happening back there.

I heard Rush's and Carmen's thoughts. Resemee just killed Carmen. "Jacob," I turned to the red wolf, "She loves you. Resemee just killed Carmen." Jacob made a noise, I think he was laughing.

I listened to their thoughts again. Carmen was just lit, and was quickly burnt to ash.

_I'll kill you, Isabella_ I heard Rush think. A scream came from the sky. Resemee was falling from the sky, screaming in pain. I jumped up and caught her in the perfect time. She cried in my arms. "Resemee," I whispered.

"Dad," Resemee said barley as a whisper. "We love you." Jacob rushed over and sat next to us. He licked my daughter on the cheek and tears started staining his thick fur.

_You hear me, Edward. Come to the woods, come look at your wife_. Rush thought. I gave Resemee to Jacob and ran to the woods. Rush had Bella in his gasp, his hands around her waist. Bella was facing me, her eyes clamped shut. She was silently crying. Rush kissed her neck, and bit her skin.

I ran back to my family, knowing that Bella would make a move, sending her to the sky. Only this time, she was thrown near the ground, making her smack into the dirt and dragged by the dirt, making a small line. "Bella!" I ran and put her head in my lap. "Bella, love. Talk to me."

"He raped me. Great." Bella said. She had no shirt on, which was not to my expectation.

I picked her up and gave her to Carlisle. "Check their health." I started walking back to the forest. Rush made his entrance towards me. "You must be Edward. You're girlfriend and I just made sweet love together."

"I know." I lunged at his head, but he dodged quickly. "You're going to pay." I said in between punches.

"They always say that." Rush said.

"Rush!" By his side, Resemee knocked his to the ground and held him down, making his eat the dirt. "I hate you!" Rush pushed her off, making her fall from the sky again. Jacob ran to her aid. My family and the wolves all took a part of his body, ripped it off and make it theirs. Bella came next to me.

"Can you hold him, please?" Bella asked. She went somewhere and then back with his bat. I made sure his knees were in the dirt. "Resemee, do you want to do the honours?"

Resemee took the bat from Bella. "Resemee, you don't want this. I love you, Resemee, you know I do."

"And I'm in love with a werewolf!" She hit his head and swung the bat in between her shoulder blades. "Hey, my first homer," She looked so proud of herself.

Bella gave Resemee a hug. Resemee cried for a bit, and Bella stroked her hair. "Go say hello to your family." Bella said letting go of her. Resemee went to my sisters and brother and parents. Bella turned to me and held out three letters. I opened them, ash and fire. "I wrote with my left hand." She said. I dropped the letters and hugged her tightly. She was warm in my arms, like when she was when I first cuddled with her.

"I love you, Edward." Bella sobbed in my shirt. "I really missed you."

"Same here." I lifted her chin, and gave her a kiss. The one kiss that I haven't given anyone in four years. "I love you, Bella."

_Resemee's POV_

I showed the wolves and my family what happened over the four years. They all seemed very pleased at what they was, mainly all the fighting. Jacob probably didn't care what my mum did, as long as I was safe that was all he mainly cared about. When I had finished, Jacob turned back into a human and looked at me. "Jake I'm sorry, about everything."

"Nessie," Jake said. "Shut up," He kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. It was my first kiss from Jake. I had no idea what was happening to be honest. "I love you, Resemee."

I giggled and kissed him. "I love you too Jake."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the longest story that I've ever done! Please review. Flamies are accepted as well and tell me what goodbad things are in this story.**

**Love you all!**

**BreedLoveCross**


End file.
